


movie mania

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy and Robbie have a scary movie night.





	movie mania

Daisy put another blanket on the couch, taking a look around her living room to make sure they had everything they needed for their movie night. Once satisfied, she went to make popcorn.

She smiled to herself when she heard the door open. She’d never really thought she’d have an apartment of her own, least of all one where she could give a key to her boyfriend so he could join her in the kitchen and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Hey, babe,”Robbie said and kissed her cheek.

“Hey.” She twisted around to give him a proper kiss.“Popcorn’s almost ready. You wanna go pick out the first movie?”

He went to do that, still going through her selection when she sat down on the couch and put the bowl of popcorn on the table. She watched him scrutinising each title like it was an important decision; he scrunched his nose up in that adorable way she could never get enough of.

“This one’s a romcom?” He held up the movie for her to see.“I thought we were doing horror flicks tonight?”

“We are.” Daisy popped a handful of popcorn in her mouth, her answer slightly muffled by it.“She quits her job and leaves all her friends to work on her ex’s weird farm even though he never apologises or changes, like, at all. It’s a horror movie, trust me.”

Robbie chuckled, grabbing a beer and some gummy worms.“Let’s start with that one, then.”


End file.
